Songfic: When I Was Your Man
by winecouple203
Summary: you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Kyuhyun merelakan Sungmin dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya. /End with WonMin/KyuMin/Sequel Of When I Was Your Man/ Just Read!
1. Chapter 1

When I Was Your Man

A hurt song by Bruno Mars

Remake for KyuMin

_Same bed but it feel just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart break a little when I hear your name_

Namja berkulit pucat itu baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Secercah sinar matahari mulai menyusup dari balik gorden kamarnya. Namja itu-Cho Kyuhyun- menatap lurus langit-langit kamar mereka. Kamarnya dan kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin. Setidaknya biarkan Kyuhyun menyebutnya begitu. Walau kenyataannya kamar yang dulu dipenuhi oleh tawa mereka berdua, kini terasa hampa. Ranjang yang dulu selalu terlihat berantakan saat Sungmin menginap disana, kini rapih karena nyaris tak digunakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar menelan kenyataan pahit sekarang. Dulu saat ia merasa sesak seperti sekarang, sosok itu selalu hadir disisinya. Memeluk Kyuhyun, memainkan rambut coklatnya atau melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Namun sayangnya, dulu tinggalah dulu. Tidak ada lagi sosok manis yang akan memberikannya morning kiss hampir setiap pagi. Tidak ada lagi tubuh mungil yang memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang saat namja Cho itu tidak mau terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan ya sosok itu bukan miliknya lagi sekarang.

"_**Kyunnie, palli ireona.."**_

Hah suara lembut itu masih terekam jelas di otak Kyuhyun. Suara lembut Sungmin yang tengah merajuk meminta Kyuhyun agar cepat-cepat bangun. Menyesal, kata inilah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Namja Cho ini menyesali semua kelakuan bodohnya yang membuat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini. Ah rasanya untuk mendengar nama Sungmin saja terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Semakin mengorek dalam luka yang ia simpan rapat-rapat.

_It all just sounds like _

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

Terdengar konyol memang kalau Kyuhyun baru menyesali perbuatannya. Ya walau pada kenyataannya, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Seperti yang Kyuhyun alami sekarang. Merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari kesalahan dan semua keegoisannya yang berujung dengan keputusan Sungmin untuk pergi. Pergi mencari seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya. Selalu menyiapkan waktunya hanya untuk Sungmin. Mengajak Sungmin berkencan dan membawakan sebuket bunga sebagai tanda cinta. Mengajak berdansa walau hanya sebentar. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu menganggap kalau hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Menganggap kalau semua perhatian yang ia berikan untuk Sungmin sudah cukup. Walau kenyataannya tidak. Lebih memilih bermain game bersama teman-temannya dibandingka pergi mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Dan di saat mereka berdua sedang libur, Kyuhyun lebih baik menonton TV di rumah daripada mengajak Sungmin menonton film di bioskop. Menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat, seperti yang dilakukan pasangan-pasangan lain.

Namja bermarga Cho itu kini sedang duduk di bangku kantin universitas bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berminat untuk ikut mengobrol bersama mereka. Kyuhyun seakan kehilangan semangatnya untuk kembali bebaur seperti dulu. Seperti saat Sungmin masih disisinya. Membuatkan Kyuhyun bekal special dan dengan setia menemani Kyuhyun sampai makanan itu habis. Tidak menyerah membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau makan sayuran meskipun hanya sedikit. Membuat berbagai macam makanan sehat agar 'Kyuhyunya' tidak sakit. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi Kyuhyun menyukainya.

Kyuhyun merindukan saat-saat itu. Kyuhyun mau Sungmin kembali membawakan bekal untuknya dan Kyuhyun berjanji kalau ia akan menghabiskan bekal itu tanpa perlu Sungmin minta. Memakan semua sayuran yang Sungmin bawakan untuknya. But now, he has gone.

Kyuhyun ingat tatapan iri Sungmin saat melihat Donghae, sahabat Kyuhyun merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 1 tahun dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae dengan telaten menyusun bunga mawar dilantai ruang musik dan membentuknya menjadi bentuk hati. Lilin-lilin yang juga tersusun rapi membuat suasana terasa amat-sangat romantis. Diiringi dentingan musik piano yang lembut, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk berdansa ditengah rangkaian bunga yang sudah ia susun. Disaksikan oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung. YeWook yang ikut terbawa suasana mulai berdansa juga. Sementara Kyuhyun yang memang tidak peka atas perasaan Sungmin, hanya diam. Lagipula kalaupun ingin berdansa, Kyuhyun bisa mengajak Sungmin ketempat yang lebih istimewa dari ini. Tanpa perlu diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya. Cukup ia dan Sungmin. Tanpa mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sungmin sebenarnya. Terdengar cukup egois bukan?

My Pride, my ego, my needed, my selfish ways.

Cause a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now i never, never get to clean up the mess I made

And it haunts me everytime I close my eyes

Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon apartmennya. Angin malam yang tengah gencar-gencar bertiup kencang, membelai rambut coklat ikal milik namja itu. Meniupkan rasa dingin dan menerpa kulit pucatnya. Katakan Kyuhyun sudah gila karena ia membiarkan angin malam menusuki dirinya. Bagi Kyuhyun, begini lebih baik. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan rasa lain selain rasa sakit. Namja itu mulai mati rasa saat Lee Sungmin meninggalkannya. Dan kini, Kyuhyun mulai berharap kalau angin malam bisa ikut mendinginkan perasaannya.

kelakuan bodoh yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Kyuhyun ingat. Tapi memori itu selalu datang menghapirinya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyesali perbuatannya yang amat sangat bodoh. Menuduh Sungminnya berkencan dengan namja lain dan membentak Sungmin tanpa memberi waktu bagi kekasihnya itu untuk menjelaskan. Mengabaikannya di hari jadi mereka yang ke 2 tahun. Disitulah puncak kesabaran Sungmin. Tepat keesokan harinya Sungmin datang ke apartment Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"_**Kyu, kurasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Untukmu…dan aku." Sungmin yang menangkap ketidak mengertian diwajah Kyuhyun, perlahan mulai meraih kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya pelan. "Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini. Bahagiamu bukan bersamaku. Selama ini aku hanya merasa kalau hanya aku yang berperan dalam hubungan kita. Hanya aku yang mencintaimu, tapi kau**__**sama sekali**__** tida**__**k terlihat membutuhkanku untuk tetap disisimu**__**. Harusnya aku menyadari ini dari awal dan tetap menjadi sahabatmu saja. Tidak meminta lebih. Maaf kalau selama ini aku mengusik kehidupanmu. Membuatmu harus terperangkap bersama diriku dihubungan yang sama sekali tidak membuatmu nyaman.." **_

_**Bagai tersengat listrik, Kyuhyun mulai merasa tubuhnya kaku mendengar penuturan namja yang **__**selama **__**2 tahun ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Sungmin mulai melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. "Dan Kyu, sebenarnya Kim Jungmo itu teman lamaku. Jadi kuharap kau tidak**__**salah paham lagi.." Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya."Terima kasih… untuk segalanya Kyu. Aku yakin kau akan**__**menemukan kebahagianmu.." Sungmin **__**berujar pelan**__**. Namja itu mulai menghilang dibalik pintu apartment Kyuhyun. **_

Itulah perbincangan terakhir antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Terlihat bodoh sekali bukan karena Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak berusaha untuk mencegah Sungmin agar tetap bersamanya. Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan egonya daripada mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin. Mengabaikan semua permintaan maaf Sungmin walau kenyataannya namja manis itu sama sekali tidak salah. Tidak menghubungi Sungmin untuk memberi kabar seperti biasanya. Ah Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Namja itu hanya diam tak bergeming. Jujur saja, matanya mulai terasa panas sekarang. Setitik cairan bening mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian, namja itu tersenyum pahit. Rasanya ia ingin sekali tertawa sekarang. Mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan semangatnya sekarang. Tak ada lagi senyum tampan yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya. Senyum itu sudah pudar dan menghilang entah kemana. Menghilang bersama sosok yang amat ia butuhkan.

Although it hurts I'll be the first who say that

I was wrong

Oh I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

Kyuhyun tau Sungminnya tak akan pernah kembali. Namun dilubuk hati kecilnya, Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin tau bahwa Kyuhyun amat sangat menyesal. Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf dan mengakui semua kesalahannya pada Sungmin. Walau menyakitkan untuk kembali menemui namja yang kini bukan miliknya lagi, Kyuhyun tetap akan melakukan itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi walau ini terdengar memalukan. Walau Sungmin berkali-kali menolak untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, namja Cho itu akan mencoba hingga Sungmin mau memaafkannya. Dan sedikit berharap agar Sungmin mau kembali padanya seperti dulu lagi.

Setelah genap 8 bulan Kyuhyun hidup bagai manusia tanpa nyawa, kini rasanya namja berparas tampan itu ingin mati mendengar kalau Sungminnya sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya . Tampan dan cocok sekali untuk Sungmin, begitulah menurut kabar yang Kyuhyun dengar. Kyuhyun sama sekai tidak ingin memastikan secara langsung siapa itu kekasih Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun tau itu akan membunuhnya perlahan.

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook terlihat khawatir melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mendadak pucat saat mendengar gossip itu. Walau tak begitu terlihat, namun mereka sahabat Kyuhyun. Mereka tentu tau kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih amat sangat mencintai Sungmin. Dan mereka juga tau seberapa bodohnya kelakuan Kyuhyun dulu. Namun sebodoh-bodohnya Kyuhyun, namja Cho itu tetap sahabat mereka. Dan bagaimanapun, mereka tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun lebih menderita dari ini. Walau tak mereka pungkiri kalau semua ini merupakan kesalahan Kyuhyun mutlak.

Ryeowook yang memang dekat dengan Sungmin, kekasih Yesung ini tau bagaimana perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Sungmin pergi bukan karena dia sudah tidak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi. Semua itu salah besar. Sungmin pergi karena ia merasa kalau Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkannya. Kyuhyun tidak memangdangnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan itu membut perasaan Sungmin amat terluka. Ryeowook sendiri yang mendengar penuturan Sungmin waktu itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia dan Yesung juga sempat berfikir tentang sikap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kadang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada perlakuan istimewa. Ryeowook ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kedua sahabatnya ini, namun apa? Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sungmin sudah bahagia sekarang. Menemukan pengganti dirinya. Sosok yang lebih pantas menjaganya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keterpurukan dan luka yang amat dalam. Namun Sungmin juga pantas bahagia bukan?

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he hold your hands_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party _

_Cause i remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things i should have done_

_When i was your man_

Kyuhyun's side

"Kyu, cepatlah nanti kita terlambat!" Teriak Eunhyuk hyung dari balik pintu kamarku. Dapat kudengar juga suara Donghae hyung yang berteriak heboh dari lantai bawah agar aku cepat keluar dan kami bisa segera berangkat. Sekali lagi kulihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Yeah kemeja hitam dan tuxedo berwarna putih. Rambutku yang baru saja ku cat menjadi coklat kemarin, yeah sangat tampan. "Ayo hyung.."

Hari ini kami-Aku, Eunhyuk hyung, dan Donghae hyung- akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan kedua sahabat kami, Yesung hyung dan kekasihnya Kim Ryeowook. Setelah lulus kuliah dan memiliki pekerjaan yang layak, si kepala besar itu benar-benar melamar Ryeowook dan hari ini mereka akan menikah. Aku ingin tertawa geli kalau mengingat bagaimana Yesung hyung dulu waktu melamar Ryeowook. Benar-benar menggelikan. Dan sekarang aku semakin ingin tertawa mendengar Eunhyuk hyung yang terus merajuk bertanya kapan Donghae hyung akan melamarnya. Donghae hyung hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir kissable milik kekasihnya itu agar diam. Hah dasar pasangan tidak tahu tempat.

Aku menatap lurus keluar melalui kaca mobil Donghae hyung. Sudah 4 tahun sejak Sungmin meninggalkanku. Saat-saat itu terasa sangat menyedihkan utnukku. Jatuh dalam keterpurukan dan penyesalan. Namun hal yang perlahan mulai kusadari, Sungminku tidak akan suka jika nanti ia tahu keadaanku. Walau saat aku tahu kalau ia pindah ke Jepang bersama keluarganya membuat rasa sakitku semakin bertambah. Meski ia tak mau berkomunikasi denganku, setidaknya melihat dirinya baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup.

Perlahan aku mulai bangkit. Jika aku harus kehilangannya sekarang, akan kubuktikan nanti. Lee Sungmin tetap milikku. 2 tahun kuhabiskan untuk belajar dan menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitasku. Bekerja sama dengan Yesung dan Donghae hyung hingga sekarang kami sudah memiliki perusahaan besar. Perusahaan hasil jerih payah kami.

Tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai di tempat dimana YeWook couple akan mengucap 'wedding vow' di altar dan disaksikan oleh keluarga dan tamu lainnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung turun dari mobil lebih dulu baru disusul olehku. Kami membungkuk sopan saat bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Ryeowook. Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan mereka, aku duduk disalah satu kursi tamu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung, mereka sudah bersiap karena mereka berdualah yang menjadi pendamping untuk YeWook.

Aku yang menyaksikan pernikahan kedua sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hyungku sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum haru. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi. Namun tiba-tiba khayalan gila muncul dikepalaku. Berkhayal jika akulah yang tengah mengucapkan janji suci di depan sana bersama Sungminku. Menyemayatkan cincin di jari manisnya sebagai simbil rasa cintaku padanya. Apa boleh tuhan?

"Kyu.." Tiba-tiba suara yang amat kukenal menginterupsi khayalan gilaku. Kuangkat kepalaku dan kini didepan mataku, sesosok mungil yang amat sangat kurindukan. Ia tersenyum manis untukku. Ya tuhan aku sangat ingin merengkuh dan memeluknya bunny cantik dihadapanku saat ini. "Kyu? Gwaenchana?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Ming.. oh annyeong.." Aku tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang. Apalagi saat aku menyadari ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

_Sungminku sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang._

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan ini Siwon. Dia kekasihku.." Inikah namja yang dulu mereka bicarakan? Yeah dia benar-benar cocok dengan Sungmin. Dia tampan dan aku yakin dari tatapannya kalau ia mencintai Sungmin. Mencintai bunnyku.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.." Ucapku setengah hati.

"Choi Siwon. Kau Cho Kyuhyun putra Cho Ahjussi dan salah satu pemilik KLC Corp? Wah Min kau tak pernah cerita padaku kalau mempunyai teman sehebat Kyuhyun. Aku sering bertemu dengan Cho Ahjussi karena Choi Corp dan Cho Corp menjalin kerjasama bisnis. Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi.." Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Wonnie, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Boleh aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya?" Sungmin menatap Siwon sebentar yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh namja itu. Sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin, Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir plum yang dulu pernah menjadi candu bagiku. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan melihatnya mencium Sungminku.

"Jadi.." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Kyunnie?"

"Aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri Ming?" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Kami berdua duduk di kursi taman yang terletak di taman gereja ini. "Aku baik. Maaf karena dulu aku menghindarimu. Maaf kalau aku dulu men-"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Ming. Semua bukan salahmu.." Potongku. "Aku sudah tau semuanya dari Wookie. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena dulu tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang untukmu.." lanjutku lirih. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin memelukku dan meneggelamkan wajahnya dibahuku. Tangannya meremas bagian atas tuxedoku dan dapat kurasakan bahu Sungmin bergertar. Sungmin menangis.

"Kau bodoh Kyunnie kau bodoh! Aku benci padamu.. dasar bodoh!" Tangis Sungmin semakin pecah saat aku membalas pelukannya. Kurengkuh erat tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. "Ada apa Ming? Bukankah kau bahagia sekarang dengan kekasihmu?" Isakan Sungmin masih bisa kudengar. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya menjawab.

Setelah kurasa tangis Sungmin mereda, kulepaskan pelukan kami dan kutatap matanya. "Bukankah kau bahagia Ming? Heyy dia pria yang cocok untukmu.."

"Aku bahagia Kyu. Aku mencintai Siwon dan dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi kau tahu? Wookie bilang padaku, setelah kepindahanku kau benar-benar menderita.." Sungmin balik menatapku. "Aku juga tersiksa saat harus meninggalkanmu. Karena waktu itu aku masih mencintamu.." Sungmin tersenyum pahit. Namun kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri? Dasar bodoh.." Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Walau sebenarnya hatiku sakit mendengarnya.

"Ah perlu kuberitahu sesuatu padamu?" bisikku pada Sungmin. Sungmin memasang wajah bingung yang menurutku benar-benar imut. Meski sudah 4 tahun berlalu dia tetap cantik seperti dulu.

"Apa? Cepat beritahu aku!" gumam Sungmin sedikit galak. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. "Kau tahu.. kebahagianku ada disini sekarang. Seseorang yang kucintai dan dulu kusakiti namun sekarang dia sudah menemukan kebahagiannya. Saat dia berbahagialah aku ikut bahagia.." tuturku dan sukses membuat air mata kembali meluncur bebas dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. "Loh kenapa menangis? Kau ingin kekasihmu itu memukulku karena membuat kekasihnya menangis?"

"Kyu dia tidak seperti itu. Oh tuhan aku bukan kebahagiaanmu lagi Kyu. Kumohon pada otak jeniusmu itu agar kembali bekerja normal dan tidak bertindak bodoh seperti ini. Aku yakin akan ada orang lain yang menggantikan tempatku menjadi sumber kebahagiaanmu.." Omel Sungmin padaku. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat aku hanya menatap lurus kearah lain.

"Tidak semudah itu Ming. 4 tahun saja belum cukup untukku melupakanmu. Aku ingin hatiku melakukan apa yang dia mau. Kalau memang hatiku belum mau melupakanmu, aku harus bagaimana? Memaksanya untuk melupakanmu? Tega sekali kau melihatku menderita.."

"Tapi kau akan semakin menderita kalau seperti ini Kyu!" Sungmin sedikit membentaku.

"Biarkan hatiku berlayar kemana ia mau. Biarkan ming perasaanku mengalir apa adanya. Siapa tau tiba-tiba hatiku akan berlayaran di aliran yang lain? Biarkan semua terjadi Ming.." Gumamku. Dapat kudengar helaan nafas berat dari namja manis disampingku ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menemukan kebahagiaanmu, yaksok?" Sungmin mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Kutautkan jari kelingkingku di jari kelingkingnya. Seperti yang sering kami lakukan dulu.

"Aku juga ingin menyerahkan ini untukmu.." Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengn pita pink diatasnya dari dalam tasnya. "Undangan pernikahanku dengan Siwon. Kami menikah minggu depan. Maaf baru memberitahumu.." Aku menatap benda berbentuk persegi itu. Rasaya berat untuk menggerakan tanganku untuk mengambil benda itu dari tangan Sungmin. Namun sepertinya Sungmin mengerti apa yang aku fikirkan dan langsung meletakan undangan pernikahan dirinya dan Siwon dalam genggamanku.

"Aku harap kau tidak sibuk Kyu. Aku akan senang sekali jika kau datang... untukku.." Sungmin tersenyum penuh harap padaku. Mau tak mau akupun iikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Ne, aku janji akan datangMing. Untukmu.." Walau berat, tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan bunny kesayanganku ini.

"Ming.." Gumamku.

"Ne?"

"Kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk hidup bahagia. Sekarang kau sudah menemukan pria yang tepat untuk menjagamu. Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan air matamu untuk sesuatu yang tidak berharga seperti diriku Ming. Janji, ne?" Ucapku mantap.

"Kyu, kau harus tahu seberapa berharganya dirimu bagiku. Walau hubungan kita sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, but you still my kyunnie. Write it on your smart brain.." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar menyelimuti hatiku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan satu hal lagi, jika kekasihmu itu menyakitimu, tanpa segan aku akan menghajarnya karena telah berani membuat bunny kesayanganku menangis, arraseo?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir plumnya. Ah ingin sekali aku menciumnya saat ini juga.

"Baiklah. Kyu, aku harus pergi. Siwonnie mencariku hehe.." Kulihat Siwon tengah berdiri di beberapa meter di belakang kami. Entah sejak kapan namja itu berada disana, namun yang pasti, dia tersenyum padaku seperti mengucapkan terima kasih? Tapi untuk apa?

"Pergi sana kelinci jelek. Kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul. Pasti Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung mencariku.."

"Kyaa setan jelek apa kau bilang? Kau jauh lebih jelek dariku.." 'Sungminku' merengut kesal. "Tapi yasudahlah. Aku kesana duluan ne? Annyeong Kyunnie.." Sungmin mulai melenggang pergi menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Cukup lama aku terdiam di tempatku dan memutuskan kembali ke tengah-tengah acara saat Eunhyuk hyung datang menghampiriku sambil mengomel. Tak dapat kupungkiri lagi, hatiku kembali merasakan sesak sekaligus bahagia melihat namja yang kucintai tengah berdansa dengan mesranya. Berbaur bersama pasangan lainnya dan saling mencurahkan perasaan masing-masing walau hanya melalu tatapan mata. Eunhyuk hyung pamit meninggalkanku karena kekasihnya, si ikan itu sudah menunggunya untuk berdansa juga.

'Sungminku terlihat amat bahagia sekali. Cinta memang tak selamanya harus memiliki dan aku sadar, merelakannya bahagia dengan pria lain memang menyakitkan. Tapi apa aku sanggup melihatnya menderita disisiku? Demi tuhan aku lebih baik aku yang menderita.

Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah mengirimkan pria yang tepat untuk orang kucintai. Aku mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Biarkan dia hidup bahagia, menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Walau bukan aku, tapi jika orang itu yang lebih pantas untuknya, aku rela karena aku mencintainya. Dan terima kasih tuhan kau berikan aku kesempatan untuk memilikinya meski hanya sementara. Aku beruntung pernah mengenalmu, Lee Sungmin.

Hallooo readersdeul. saya bawa ff oneshoot baru hehe. sedihnya gagal ya? hoho

gak bisa banyak ngomong nih hehe

but review juseyo

*deep bow*


	2. Sequel of When I Was Your Man

Sequel Of When I Was Your Man.

Special Present for my readers.

Another Title : Let Him Go

Pair : KyuMin/WonMin. Slight EunHae & YeWook

Genre:?

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low__.__  
__Only miss the sun when it starts to snow__.__  
__Only know you love her when you let her go_

.

.

.

Suasana sakral begitu kental terasa di gedung suci yang tak terlalu besar ini. Bangunan bercat putih yang mulai menua dimakan waktu itu tetap terlihat kokoh dan gagah. Banyak pasang mata tersenyum berdecak kagum melihat sepasang insan tengah mengucap janji suci di hadapan tuhan. Berjanji untuk saling mendampingi satu sama lain disaat susah dan senang, saling menjaga dan mencintai hingga maut memisahkan.

Lee Sungmin, baginya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berharga. Dihadapan tuhan, ia dan Siwon mengucap janji sakral, disaksikan oleh keluarga, sahabat dan tamu undangan lainnya. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Sungmin sekarang. Siwon resmi menjadi suaminya.

Hampir 4 tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, well waktu yang cukup lama bukan?

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Mencium bibir plump itu lembut, kemudian memeluk namja yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya. Lee Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi Choi Sungmin.

Satu persatu tamu menghampiri keduanya saat mereka turun dari altar. Mengucapkan Selamat atas pernikahan mereka berdua, juga ada yang memberi sedikit wejangan agar hubungan mereka akan terus terjaga hingga kakek-nenek kelak.

Sungmin sangat bahagia. Pria yang ia cintai baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya. Hampir semua tamu sudah mengucapkan selamat, kecuali 5 orang itu.

_Dimana mereka? Apa mereka tak bisa datang? _

Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae dan... Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa saat mengetahui ke-5 sahabatnya itu tak hadir diacara yang amat sangat berarti untuknya ini. Apa mereka sesibuk itu sampai tak bisa datang?

Namja pemilik foxy eyes itu melirik Siwon melalui ekor matanya. Suaminya sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Sungmin menutuskan untuk menemui tamu-tamu yang lain. Namun niatnya terhenti saat sebuah suara cempreng mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"SUNGMINNIE HYUNG." Ryeowook, sang pelaku berlari kencang kearah Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan 4 namja lain yang sedikit membungkuk maaf kearah tamu-tamu atas kelakuan Ryeowook tadi. Bibir pink milik Sungmin terangkat keatas. Mengulas senyum cantik saat melihat 5 sahabatnya yang baru saja datang.

"Hey, kenapa kalian baru datang?" Ucap Sungmin sambil pura-pura memasang wajah kesal yang justru malah dibalas dengan tawa ringan dari 5 namja itu.

"Mianhae Min. Aku, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Dari bandara kami langsung datang kemari, namun sialnya terjadi kemacetan panjang tadi.." Jelas Donghae. Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka datang saja Sungmin sudah sangat bahagia.

"Oh kami lupa. Chukkhae Minnie! Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang.." Ucap Yesung sambil merangkul pinggang Ryeowook. Sementara EunHae hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Hah mereka itu memang aneh.

"Hyung, kau cantik sekali.." Tambah Eunhyuk. Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar pujian Eunhyuk. Memang benar namja penyuka kelinci itu terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih susu dan kemeja berwarna senada melapisi tubuh indah Sungmin. He looks so pretty right?

"Terima kasih Hyukkie. Kau dan Ryeowook juga cantik hari ini."

"Ming, selamat ya.." Sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi Sungmin. Sosok namja tampan berambut coklat ikal yang sedari tadi hanya diam dibelakang Yesung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan maknae mereka, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, terima kasih.." Lirih Sungmin yang langsung membungkamkan mulut Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk mengaggumi gereja yang tampak begitu indah ini.

Keempat pasang mata itu hanya diam memperhatikan Sungmin yang berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Mereka tahu apa yang ada dibenak Kyuhyun saat ini, terlebih Yesung. Namja itulah yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun selama ini. Yesunglah tempat Kyuhyun mengungkapkan semua emosi dan luka yang ia rasakan saat Sungmin pergi. Yesung juga amat sangat tahu seberapa besar perang batin yang tengah berkecamuk di pikiran Kyuhyun melalui ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukan maknae mereka itu.

"Kukira kau tak datang, Kyu.." Sungmin menarik sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang dulu pernah membelai sayang rambutnya meski hanya sesekali."Terima kasih.."

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, melepaskan tangan Sungmin lalu menarik tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun merindukan tubuh mungil yang dulu selalu menjadi sandaran untuk dirinya. Meredam emosi Kyuhyun saat emosi namja itu sedang tersulut dan Sungmin selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya tenang. Sungmin sendiri tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih mencintainnya. Diam-diam selama ia di Jepang, Sungmin selalu menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun melalui Ryeowook.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya melepaskan diri dari kungkuhan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus. Kemudian meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak namja yang pernah mengisi hidupnya selama 2 tahun dulu.

"Aku senang kau mau datang Kyu. Kukira kau.." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya mulai tak berani manatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau kira aku tak akan datang karena aku masih mencintaimu, begitu?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk tak berani menjawab. Entahlah perasaan bersalah itu kembali melesak masuk kedalam hati Sungmin.

Kini gantian tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pundak Sungmin dan menurunkan tangan namja itu dari pundaknya. Lalu menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatap lurus kearahnya. Beruntung para tamu undangan sudah berpindah ke taman yang sudah disiapkan untuk acara resepsi yang akan segera dimulai.

"Bukankah aku bilang akan datang? Dasar kelinci gendut.." Gurau Kyuhyun sambil menyentil kening Sungmin, lalu berjalan menghampiri hyung-hyungnya yang hanya geleng-geleng menyaksikan tingkahnya barusan. "Aku tak mungkin melewatkan hari bahagia orang yang kusayangi, Ming. Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama.."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang terakhir. Rasanya benar-benar hangat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Yak dasar setan jelek. Tidak sopan sekali kau ini!" Teriak Sungmin pura-pura kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Suasana hangat seperti ini... akankah Kyuhyun dapatkan lagi nanti? Entahlah.

"Kau memang gendut tahu. Coba kau lihat dirimu dikaca, Ming!" Tambah Kyuhyun sebelum menghilang memasuki taman dimana resepsi akan dimulai. Padahal salah satu mempelainnya saja masih berada di luar.

"Min, lebih baik kau cepat kedalam. Aku yakin Siwon pasti sedang mencari istri cantiknya yang menghilang entah kemana.." Sungmin tertawa mendengar ocehan Yesung barusan. Hyung-nya yang satu ini memang benar-benar..

"Aku tahu kau lapar hyung. Sudah mengaku saja!" Cerocos Donghae tidak sopan yang langsung disambut dengan gelak tawa dari Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Sementara Yesung langsung merengut kesal mendengar kalimat Donghae barusan.

"Dasar ikan amis tidak sopan! Awas kau-"

"Stop Hyung! Sudah lebih baik sekarang kita kesana. Kuharap kalian menikmati hidangannya, ne?" Potong Sungmin sambil berusaha mengontrol tawanya yang tak mau berhenti. Akhirnya mereka berjalan ketaman karena acara akan segera dimulai dan benar saja, semua mencari Sungmin membuat namja itu hanya tersenyum merasa tidak enak.

.

.

.

Namja berambut ikal coklat itu tetap terduduk di tempatnya. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah gelas berisi air berwarna merah yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Namun gelas itu hanya bertengger manis di tangan Kyuhyun, karena sedari tadi sepasang obsidian itu hanya menatap pada satu titik. Pada seseorang yang kin sedang mengobrol bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Dia cantik kan?"

Siwon ingin tertawa sebenarnya saat melihat namja yang baru saja ia sapa nampak terkaget-kaget. Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan perasaannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Haha cantik? maksudmu siapa Siwon-ssi?" Ucap Kyuhyun gugup. Hell, bagaimana tidak gugup saat kau baru saja tertangkap basah memperhatikan istri orang? Apalagi yang menangkap basah adalah suami dari orang itu sendiri. Benar-benar memalukan.

Siwon sedikit tertawa mendegar jawabannya Kyuhyun. Namja yang kini berstatus sebagai suami Sungmin itu tahu bahwa Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Lee Sungmin... dia pasti sangat berharga bagimu.." Ucap Siwon dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tak perlu berkelit seperti itu. Aku tahu semuanya. Semua yang pernah tejadi antara kau dan Sungmin."

"Apa begitu terlihat di wajahku kalau Lee- ah tidak maksudku Choi Sungmin itu begitu berharga untukku?" Gurau Kyuhyun berusaha sedikit mencairkan suasana diantara mereka dan sepertinya berhasil. Siwon tertawa mendengar gurauan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Bagiku, dia adalah diriku sendiri. Aku yang dulu pernah hampir kehilangan akal sehatku, namun Sungmin datang menawarkanku sejuta kebaikannya yang ternyata malah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Sungmin yang aku tahu tengah patah hati itu menjadi teman yang amat sangat mengerti kondisiku. Sungminlah yang memberikanku semangat padahal kami belum lama saling mengenal. Dan saat aku tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang seseorang dari pikirannya, sejak saat itu aku bertekat untuk mengerjar cintanya. Aku akan berjuang dan menghapus orang itu dari dalam dirinya dan menggantikanya dengan diriku. Membuatnya melupakanmu benar-benar sulit Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu, aku begitu iri padamu saat itu.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Iri padanya? Apa Siwon sudah gila? Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa sangat bodoh karena kehilangan seseorang yang ternyata amat sangat berharga baginya.

"Apa yang bisa kau irikan dariku? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan semua dari dirinya, Kyuhyun-ah. Dia mencintaimu tanpa perlu mencoba dan kau mendapatkannya semudah kau bernafas. Well, walau akhirnya akulah yang menjadi pemenangnya sekarang." Siwon sedikit mengingat kembali bagaimana perjuangannya demi mendapatkan Sungmin. Dulu ia hampir menyerah. Bak sedang berusaha menangkap angin dengan tangan. Itulah yang Siwon rasa.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh saat itu. Ternyata memang benar, kau baru akan sadar betapa berharganya orang itu saat dia sudah tak berada di sampingmu. Aku benar-benar merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Dulu aku merasa semua baik-baik saja tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Membiarkannya memendam semuanya sendirian. Padahal Sungmin sendiri selalu memikirkan kenyamananku dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan kesehatanku padahal waktu itu aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama untuknya." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Tak ada gunanya lagi ia mengingat semua itu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sungminnya sudah menjadi milik orang sekarang.

"Yeah i know its not as easy as i say but... you'll receive the best one from god.." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Mungkin memang benar tuhan menyiapkan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Siwon-ah, aku titip Sungmin padamu. Kuharap kau tak akan menyakitinya seperti apa yang aku lakukan dulu." Siwon tertawa renyah. Membuat wajah menawannya itu semakin terlihat tampan.

"Aku akan menjaga Sungmin. Kau tenang saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan apa kau mau mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk Sungmin?"

"Ne?"

.

.

.

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tengah sibuk dengan obrolan mereka. Sedangkan Yesung dan Donghae sedang berburu makanan yang rasanya benar-benar lezat. Para tamu undangan pun terlihat semakin berdecak kagum saat mencicipi makanan yang ada di pesta ini.

Eunhyuk tengah bercerita tentang Donghae, kekasihnya yang mirip ikan itu belum melamarnya juga hingga sekarang. Ryeowook yang sudah sering mendengar celotehan Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Sementara Sungmin mendengarkannya dengan baik sambil sesekali mengelus punggung namja penyuka monyet itu.

Suara instrumen yang mengalun berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara seorang namja yang sudah berdiri di panggung kecil yang sediakan untuk para penyanyi.

"_I sing this song special for someone. Thanks for everything that we share, we did, and you've gave to me.." _Suara berat itu sontak langsung mengalihkan perhatian semua tamu. Tak terkecuali Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"_I hope you like it and.. i love you so much"_

Iringan musik kembali diputar namun bukanlah instrument piano romantis seperti tadi. Sementara namja itu, Kyuhyun sudah bersiap ditempatnya dengan sebuah microphone di tangan kanannya. _Well, now we know what will he do._

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love h__im__ when you let h__im__ go_

___Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love h__im__ when you let __him__ go_

_And you let h__im__ go_

Kyuhyun memandang lurus tanpa arah. Tak berani menatap apapun dihadapannya. Biarkan dia mengungkapkan semuanya. Biarkan ia mengeluarkan rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang ia tahan melalui lagu ini.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

___You see h__im__ when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love h__im__ when you let h__im__ go_

___Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love h__im__ when you let __him__ go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart'_

_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast__  
_

_Well you see h__im__ when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep'Cause you loved h__im__ too much_

_And you dived too deep_

Sedikit lagi. Ya sedikit lagi Kyuhyun akan menyelesaikannya. Lagu ini dan kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan, sekarang juga akan ia selesaikan.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love h__im__ when you let h__im__ go_

___Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love h__im__ when you let __him__ go_

_And you let h__im__ go_

Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas terakhir, Kyuhyun menyelesaikan semuanya.

Tamu undangan yang datang malam itu memandang kagum sosok Kyuhyun. Suara namja tampan itu benar-benar menyentuh. Dipadukan dengan lirik lagu yang cukup indah, suara bass itu benar-benar terdengar mengaggumkan.

Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat, kemudian mengambil langkah meninggalkan panggung kecilnya itu. Saat hendak menghampir kedua hyungnya yang tengah bersorah heboh, Siwon datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan 2 gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Suaramu benar-benar luar biasa Kyuhyun-ah. Kau melakukannya dengan baik.." Tutur Siwon sambil menyerahkan salah satu gelas yang tadi ia bawa pada Kyuhyun.

Dan oh jangan lupakan kata terima kasihmu Cho Kyuhyun. Suami Sungmin lah yang sudah memberikanmu kesempatan, padahal jelas-jelas ini adalah harinya dan Sungmin saja.

"Terima kasih untuk kesempatan yang tadi kau berikan. Aku tidak mengerti tapi.. aku merasa lebih lega sekarang.." Siwon mengulum senyumnya. Namja berlesung pipi itu melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan.

Menurut Siwon, selama ini Kyuhyun belum menemukan cara untuk mengekspresikan semua perasaannya di depan Sungmin. Dan sekarang saat Kyuhyun sudah melakukannya, perasaan namja itu menjadi lebih lega bukan?

Siwon sendiri juga tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinyalah yang ada di posisi Kyuhyun. Pasti benar-benar menyakitkan. Dan tak ada salahnya juga sedikit membantu namja itu.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga kau sudah merelakan Sungmin untukku." Ucap Siwon tulus.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Seperti yang tadi ia katakan, perasaannya terasa lega sekarang. Semua yang ingin ia sampaikan sudah berhasil ia sampaikan.

"Wah kalian berdua sudah akrab ya?" Suara halus Sungmin membuat keduanya menoleh kebelakang. Sungmin sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Siwon menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin. Bukankan ini hal yang lumrah dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih-Oh no maksudnya sepasang suami-istri seperti Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Hey setan jelek.." Panggil Sungmin.

"Apa kelinci gendut?" Balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan Siwon? Namja tampan itu terkikik yang langsung dihadiahkan cubitan dipinggangnya dari Sungmin.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih lagi padamu. Untuk kedatanganmu dan lagu itu.."

"Suamimu yang menya-"

"Ah Minnie, suara Kyuhyun bagus kan?" Siwon cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak perlu tahu kan soal itu?

"Ne, Wonnie suara Kyunnie memang bagus sekali." Jawab Sungmin.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua. Aku ikut berbahagia." Tutur Kyuhyun tulus. Tak ada lagi bebas yang tertinggal disana.

"Ne Kyunnie. Aku harap kau cepat-cepat mengerimkanku undangan pernikahan." Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Benar Kyuhyun-ah. Aku dan Sungmin tidak sabar menunggu undangan darimu.."

"Wow mungkin Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung dululah yang akan mengirimkan undangan pada kalian.."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin yang tidak mengerti.

"Besok ikan itu akan melamar Eunhyuk hyung.." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Ah Hyukkie pasti sangat senang.."

Mereka bertiga larut dalam obrolan yang cukup panjang. Sampai tak terasa acara pernikahan itu telah selesai. Malam mulai menjemput dan tibalah saat Yesung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun harus berpamitan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Siwon sejenak. Siwon benar, dulu Kyuhyun lebih beruntung dari dirinya, namun Siwonlah orang yang tepat. Sungmin sudah bahagia sekarang dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur atas itu. Bukankah Kyuhyun pernah bilang, jika Sungmin bahagia, dirinyapun ikut bahagia. Thats simple.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Sungmin dan Siwon, mereka berlima langsung meninggalkan gereja. Karena Yesunglah yang menyetir, Kyuhyun bisa bebas duduk di jok paling belakang sambil mengamati pemandangan dari kaca mobil.

Hari ini, semuanya telah selesai. Kisah cintanya dengan Sungmin benar-benar sudah berada di halaman terakhir cerita. Tak butuh sequel atau semacamnya karena Kyuhyun akan langsung menutup kisah ini.

Kedua obsidian itu terpejam erat. Kyuhyun lelah? Itu pasti. Tapi rasa lelah itu tak ada artinya bagi Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum terlukis begitu saja di wajah pucat itu. Mulai sekarang Kyuhyun berjanji akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir sesuai cerita yang tuhan tulis untuknya. Setenang aliran sungai, biarkan takdir menjalankan perannya.

Dan satu hal lagi Kyuhyun dapatkan dari cerita yang kini akan menjadi masa lalu yang amat berharga baginya. Jagalah anugrah yang sudah tuhan berikan untukmu, nikmatilah detik-detik dimana kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjaganya. Karena belum tentu nanti kau akan memiliki kesempatan yang sama.

_Hargailah cinta yang orang lain berikan untukmu karena itulah anugerah terindah yang pernah kau miliki._

END

Annyeong semua. Anyone still remember this story? Kkk

Ini udah saya buatin sequelnya. Buat yang minta, silahka dibaca. Saya juga mau minta maaf buat yang minta Endingnya KyuMin balikan, saya ngga bisa bikinin. Dari alurnya memang sudah begini jalan ceritanya.

Buat yang baca, monggo di klik kotak review atau fav. _Saya sangat menghargai readers yang bersedia meninggalkan saran untuk saya agar saya menjadi lebih baik._ So review juseyo^^

Makasih buat yang nyempetin baca ff ini juga. Walaupun hasilnya kurang memuaskan hehe.

Big Love

-Winecouple203-


End file.
